Azure Morning Another Seeks Love
by Aero the Highwind
Summary: A new chapter to my Blue and Orange Sky story. Sorry it has taken so long. Hope you enjoy! R&R is welcomed.


_Azure Morning-_

_Another Seeks Love_

_Aero the Highwind_

**Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower belong to Sega.**

**Rowan "Aero the Highwind" Arkenstone and Shade the Raven belong to author.**

**Prologue:**

**Hello and welcome to part two of my collection, as it were. This is my story of two lifelong friends who have now become lovers. These two are Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox. Sonic has a surprise for his mate, but will this surprise make Tails happy or will it only bring out a memory long forgotten?**

**With a long yawn and a big stretch, Sonic was ready to hop out of bed. Only when he felt someone rub against his chest did he realize he wasn't alone. He, of course, knew it was his little buddy, and now lover, Tails. Sonic looked down at her, still sleeping from what the two shared the two nights before. Sonic gently rubbed her ear, trying to stir her out of her dreams. Tails twitched a bit, but wouldn't budge from Sonic's body. She also wrapped an arm around his torso, adding to his intimate capture by the slumbering, twin-tailed vixen. Sonic tried again at her ear, blowing gently into it. This time, Tails got the wake-up call, yawned, and slowly lifted her head up. She was greeted by her blue lover's emerald green eyes, staring at her with a smirk when she opened her eyes halfway. "Hey, Blue Eyes." Tails heard Sonic say tenderly.**

**She blinked for a moment to open her eyes fully, then she crawled up closer to Sonic's face, which she responded to his smirk with a lick on his cheek and a kiss on his lips. "Morning, Green Eyes." Tails quipped cheerfully. They snuggled and kissed lightly for few more moments, until Sonic's stomach grumbled. "Oops! The beast hungers." he joked. Tails giggled and rubbed Sonic's belly to which Sonic purred happily, but unlike a cat's, he purred like how a walrus would sound like. Tails thought this, and felt extremely bad for doing so, and apologized in her thoughts for Rotor. "All right, Blur! Let's go stop the monster in your belly from ripping you apart!"**

**After another stretch and a descent from the stairs, the two went to the kitchen and whipped up waffles and bacon. Sonic loved this breakfast and Tails knew how much he loved her waffles. The blue hedgehog crammed down the waffles so fast, he almost choked on a few of the six he ate. "Jeez, Sonic! Calm down, please." Tails asked. Sonic gulped down his milk, caught his breath form eating so fast, and said "No need now!" *BURP***

**Sonic's belch was so big, it sounded through the house to the top tree branches of the Great Forest. "WOW! That was a big one!" Boasting was Sonic's only excuse. Tails simply smiled, sighed and picked up their plates. Sonic got up to help her with the dishes and followed Tails to the sink. After removing their gloves and completing a few dishes, Tails hummed a tune while she scrubbed, a happy tune from her favorite song. Sonic easily picked up on the beat and hummed as he dried dishes. The two finished in record time, normal of course for the Blue Blur. As the water drained from the sink, Tails dried her hands softly with a blue cloth. The cloth had a smooth, silk-like feel and it made the vixen wonder why it felt so good. Unbeknownst to Tails, Sonic had placed the special cloth on the sink for Tails to find. The hedgehog ordered it from a catalog for himself, for his own reasons, but decided with the recent, almost coincidental events, he thought the cloth would serve some other purpose… "Do you like it?" spoke Sonic. Tails almost didn't answer, the cloth felt so good to her paw, but when she regained her self-control she replied, "Oh, Sonic, you got it for me?" The blue one wrapped his arms around his orange lover from behind. He snuggled her shoulder with his chin and kissed lightly on her neck. Tails giggled lightly, gently rubbed his head with her hand, and licked at his cheek. "Can we try it out?" she asked. Sonic wanted to hear that and lustfully said, "I know where to try it…"**

"**Well, where are we going?" Tails flew fast to keep up with her blue boyfriend, who seemed to be going faster than his usual pace, but could just barely keep up. "You'll see!" was Sonic's reply. Wherever the couple was going, Sonic wanted to high tail it for some reason. Sonic peered back every once in a while, making sure the two tailed vixen was still behind him. He also glanced over at the sides of the forest path, peeking through the trees. Tails saw this and couldn't ponder why he would be so cautious. In all the time she had known the Blue Blur, she had never seen him so secretive. Even before they left the house, Sonic made positively sure that no one was around to see them leave. Sonic's parents were out of town for at least three more days and none the Freedom Fighters were around. Something was up. Tails couldn't take any more of this secretive side to her lover and wanted to stop this façade he was putting up.**

"**SONIC! WAIT!" The hedgehog skidded to a stop, leaving behind a five foot streak of charred grass. Sonic peered back at Tails, wondering what was wrong. 'Must have gotten tired of eating my dust…' he thought. Tails landed from the sky , landing on the ground softly and walking to the blue one. She had a stern yet concerned look on her face as Sonic turned to her. Tails had on a blue tank top and bikini bottom, with a transparent teal skirt. Underneath the shirt was a blue bikini top with orange letters that read FOXXY (Didn't see that coming, did ya?).**

"**What's up? Need me slow down?" quipped the Blue Blur. **

"**More like I want to know why I had to dress in my swimsuit **_**and**_** why you're so secretive all of the sudden, Sonic." It was apparent that Tails was not going to move unless Sonic at least gave a hint to their destination. The blue one, wearing a palm tree printed shirt and red trunks, lowered his blue tinted sunglasses and walked towards his vixen. He removed his eyewear, placed them slyly in his shirt pocket, and wrapped his arms around Tails' body. He placed one hand and arm around her back, the other on her face, each gently caressing Tails' fur. Sonic caught Tails off guard for him to whisper in to her ear, "Mecha Manor."**

**Tails went wide eyed as she heard him say this. She backed away from him with a gasp and replied, "Your joking. You can't be serious, right?"**

**Sonic was definitely not fooling, especially when he led Tails to the centuries old palace. As for Tails' disbelief, the Manor had been an adventure place that she had wanted to see since it's discovery not too long ago. Inside this mysterious edifice was a collection of technology from an ancient civilization thought to be lost to the winds of time. This ancient culture was so advanced but for some reason disappeared without a trace over at least three centuries ago. It stands now as both an abandoned, forgotten structure and an unsolved, fascinating mystery that Sonic knew Tails was yearning to solve and sleuth out it's treasures. The two slowly approached the moss covered gates, admiring the blue and white wildflowers growing from the untamed vines on the walls. "I should have brought my camera." spouted the twin tailed vixen. Sonic was opening the rusty gate to the courtyard, an open area of the same flowers stretched to the very brim of the mansion. A harmonious sight to behold, Tails was overjoyed to look upon such a beautiful mixture of peaceful nature and scientific technology, almost blended completely into each other. The mansion was a magnificent three stories tall, white and silver and a strange gap in the walls every so often to illuminate the olden gears that riddled throughout the house. Sonic closed the gate, bolted to his lover's side and grasped Tails in his arms, literally carrying her to the humongous door. The twin tailed vixen giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace, lifting her face to Sonic's and nuzzling his face with hers. "Why, Sonic, are going to carry me over the threshold?" she quipped, jokingly.**

"**You know, I would but…" he paused, gently let Tails down from his grasp, and peered deeply into Tails' eyes. She stared back, Sonic's eyes full of determination, and then Sonic kneeled down, still staring at his lover, and asked "Tails?"**

"**Yes, Sonic?" Tails almost gasped at the event that was unfurling. All she could think of at the moment was Sonic, her best friend, her comrade, and her lover, was going to pop the question. It was almost like a fairy tale at that moment: two people in love, a beautiful day of sunny weather, and a monolithic castle-like mansion to set up a romantic moment. Only one thing was out of place: Sonic wasn't saying anything after that. He only nodded his head towards Tails' right side. "What is it, Sonic?" The vixen queried, but Sonic only nodded in the same direction. "The switch." Sonic said. "Huh?" Tails' thought the hedgehog had lost his mind. Wasn't Sonic going to propose? Sonic got back up and pointed to a button on the right side of the door. "See, vixen? I was trying to get you to push that." Sonic gave a silly look on his face to Tails. It looked like he was saying 'duh.' Tails closed her eyes and shied her face away, as if she were going to cry. Sonic wasn't sure how, but he knew he hurt her feelings. "Ah, Tails. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He placed his hand on Tails' cheek, hoping she would forgive him. The vixen opened her eyes, looked at her lover, and gently grasped Sonic's hand. Tails affectionately rubbed her lover's hand against her face fur. She lifted it from her face, lowered it a bit, and then…**

"**OW!"**

**Sonic had received a smack to the back of his hand. "Last time I ever try to joke around you." he smugly sneered. "So, minus the rudeness, you want me to push this button?" the vixen quipped. "Yep. I have to pull this lever while you push the button," the hedgehog explained, "then the door will open. At least, that's what Rotor said."**

**A quick thought had crossed Tails' brain and she remembered how quiet Knothole Village was that morning. Sonic saying that Rotor explained how the mechanics work, besides the obvious fact Sonic didn't know a socket to a bolt, made her ask, "Where are the other Freedom Fighters, Sonic? They weren't anywhere around when we left." Sonic simply stated, "Well, Sally wanted to check a strange energy reading coming from the west. She thinks Aero and Shade are up to another one of their 'treasure hunts' again."**

'**Aero and Shade… Those two always knew how to have fun.'**

**Tails recalled meeting these two on a few missions. Shade was a black raven, trained in many different styles of combat. He had been a fighter all his life, a treasure seeker for almost three years, but the most distinguishing feature about him was the fact he always had a cigarette in his mouth, and it was always the same one. He was a cold, stern man but underneath, he was friendly and understanding. But Tails was more focused on Shade's companion, Aero.**

**The first time Tails met the adventurer, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were locating whereabouts on a violent criminal, when they were entrapped by a few remnant robots from Robotnik's army in a large canyon. While bravely dueling the fearsome machines, Tails was outnumbered by three of them. As one robot was ready to strike, Tails covered her face with her arms, but then a battle cry was heard from the sky: "Gale of Blades!"**

**A great gust of wind came from nowhere and, as if the breeze were made of blades, slashed the three robots to shreds. The wreckage of the mechanized monsters crumbled to the ground, sounding an echo throughout the gorge, and as Tails opened her shielded face to the world, a refreshing breeze flowed through her fur, an intriguing scent of cherry blossoms brushed by her nose. A hand touched and rose her face and a voice then came to her ears: "Well, who would have guessed I would meet another like me?"**

**Tails was greeted by her rescuer, and to her surprise, an azure blue fox. What was even more of a surprise was this fox, like herself, had more than one tail. In fact, he had three! 'Wow…he's like…me.' she thought.**

"**Tails?"**

"**Tails?"**

"**TAILS!"**

**A slight knock on the twin tailed kitsune's forehead and she awoke from her flashback. "Maybe we should get you something that makes you concentrate better." Another joke from Sonic. "Sorry. Just waiting for you to tell me what to do next." Tails replied. "You sure that pulling the lever and pushing the button opens the door? We've done this at least four times!"**

**Sonic had definitely forgotten something vital, but what was it? 'Come on, Blue, what did Rotor say?' the Blue Blur pondered. After five minutes of deep concentration, a new record for Sonic, he felt Tails tap him on the shoulder. "Hmm?" he muttered. Tails took hold of his chin and pointed Sonic's sight towards the door, no longer closed. Sonic got up, jaw agape, eyes astonished, and tripping over his words as to ask "How?"**

"**Well, the doors weren't locked." the vixen quipped. Sonic stood up and brushed himself off, his only way of showing defeat without looking like a 'loser,' as he put it. Tails smiled at her shrugging boyfriend and giggled. Tails knew she'd gotten to Sonic's soft side and she wanted to see more of this side of her hero, but wanted to see it without him being embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby." she said, walking up to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling in his chest. "I didn't mean to upstage you. Please forgive me?" Tails peered into his eyes, fluttering her own eyes and pursing her lips. Sonic looked at her silly, apologetic face and couldn't help but drop the bitterness act he was putting up. "You know something, Tails?" he spoke.**

"**What's that, Blue?" Tails asked.**

"**You are too cute for me to stay mad." Sonic took his vixen into his arms again and lifted her. He nuzzled Tails gently as they passed over the threshold into the mysterious Mecha Manor. The two entered into the foyer, still snuggling affectionately and giggling. Sonic placed Tails down on an old sofa near a dusty grandfather clock. The clock was the only thing that didn't look like it was made of metal. Even the couch Tails sat on was more machine than cushion. "Man, this couch is hard." Tails moaned. Sonic, without missing a beat, jokingly quipped, "I hope it isn't as hard as me. Or maybe I was too soft on you that night?"**

**Tails was in awe and disgust at this remark. She gawked at Sonic and stood up. "You've gone too far this time, Sonic! And after I just helped get us in here!" Tails eyes started get misty. Sonic didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Tails was about to head out the door but Sonic ran ahead, easily getting between Tails and the door. "Tails, please don't go." he begged. "I can't believe you, Sonic," she started, a few tears trickling from the corners of her eyes. Tails dropped her sight from his and said "I can't believe… You fell for that!"**

"**Huh?" the dumbfounded hedgehog queried. Tails brought her face back up in a goofy smile. "Fooled you, didn't I?" she victoriously stated. Sonic couldn't help but laugh along with his lover. "You got me alright. But…Tickle Time!" Was all the warning Sonic gave before he maniacally grabbed Tails in a tickling frenzy, and Sonic's quick hands were almost too much for Tails to take. She giggled so loud it echoed throughout the dusty, empty house. The two then backed into the corner where one of them brushed against a light switch, illuminating the enormous chandelier on the ceiling in a bright and glorious light with a hint of rainbows from it hanging crystals. Sonic and Tails called a ceasefire to their tickle war to observe the now lit room, staring in awe at the white room. A staircase on right led up to a second floor, a door on the left of a large, open hall on the first floor, and few random spots on the walls had holes where one could see gears upon working, moving gears. "Well at least the power bill was paid." Sonic joked again. "Want to go exploring?"**

"**Sure. But only if you tell me why I'm wearing a bathing suit." Tails responded. In the excitement of hearing they were going to Mecha Manor, Tails didn't realize Sonic left out the part of why she had to be in a bikini. "Oh yeah. I knew I forgot to explain something!" Sonic exclaimed, while pointing out down the large hall. "We need to go down that way! At the end, there's a surprise."**

**With that, Tails accepted and followed Sonic to her 'surprise.'**

**The corridor the two were in was slowly getting warmer and seemed to lose its technologic appearance as they pressed on. The hall began went from mechanical to mosaic glass passage, the sun sparkling in with a hint of blue, orange and teal. Sonic had a large smile on his face as he glanced over at Tails every few seconds. "I should definitely come back with Rotor. He would die to come here." Tails stated. "Yeah, but I doubt he'd enjoy what I got for you." Sonic said.**

"**Does your surprise involve me wearing my bikini? 'Cause if you brought me out here just to-" Tails stopped her sentence, just as Sonic opened a double door, to her surprise.**

**She looked onto a landscape of a Japanese stone garden, beautiful statuary of animal deities here and there, the gentle flowers of the outside were here as well. But the main focus, and the real reason Sonic wanted to come here, was a large, natural hot spring.**

"**Well, you like it?" asked the hedgehog. Tails almost knocked Sonic down when she hugged him. A thousand words couldn't describe her gratitude better than the thousand kisses she gave him. "Oh, Sonic, it's beautiful! When did you find out about this? How did you find out about it? Did you tell any one el-" Sonic silenced the questioning vixen with a sensual kiss. Sonic took hold of his lover and caressed her back. Tails giggled at Sonic's soft touch tracing tenderly up and down her spine and she couldn't take much of his strokes before she started squirming.**

"**You okay?" Sonic asked.**

"**Oh, I'm okay! Let's get in the water!" said the vixen. The two walked to the water's edge, hand in hand, shedding most of their outer wear to their swimsuits. Tails tested the water with her foot, feeling the slight heat of the spring gently rising up her leg. Gritting her teeth Tails lowered herself into the water, anxious to have the pain to her lower extremities to be over, what with her heat still continuing to bother her. But at least she had Sonic to be with her. Sonic cared for her through all this. He helped her forget the pain, made her laugh, and got her to smile. Tails hadn't felt this happy since Aero…**

'**Oh no!'**

**Once Tails had begun to think of all the things she had done with Sonic, she remembered a long forgotten promise she made to herself. Tails thought it was strange when she flashed back to Aero, but now she recalled the secret crush she had on him. Even though Aero only thought of Tails as a younger sibling, being she had multiple tails and all, Tails knew in her heart she and Aero were meant for each other and wanted to save herself for him until she got older.**

**Sonic looked into Tails' eyes, depression and guilt clouding the blue pools. He placed his shoes next to ridge of the spring and gently slid his way into the water next to his vixen. He tried to coax her drooping vision to him with a nudge. "Hey! Don't fall asleep. It's lonely here."**

**Tails snapped out of her trance, glanced at Sonic's face, and she instantly felt better in a way, perhaps even lighter. Tails smiled when Sonic raised his hand to rub her cheek softly, sighing happily in response to his sensual caress. "Oh, that feels so good…" Tails finally responded, giving Sonic some relief.**

"**Sheesh you scared me. I thought I'd have to take you to the Doc!" quipped yet another sarcastic remark from Sonic. Tails just giggled and maneuvered closer to her blue hero, snuggled his face with hers in the process. It was then Tails thought maybe she didn't have to wait for Aero. After all, Tails had grown up from her childhood daydreams of how much Aero was so cute, witty, playful…**

"**Hey now relax!"**

**Tails was almost clutching Sonic in a warm embrace, something she had wanted to do with Aero for so long. 'Wow. Maybe I'm not so over Aero after all…' She thought. Sonic saw Tails blushing through her fur, which gave him an idea to tease her. Sonic pondered why he liked teasing his lover so much just the night before. He concluded it as some perverse form of affection, and he was ready to unleash a big one. "Why Tails. Are you trying to seduce me?" he joked.**

**Tails snapped her head from her thinking pose to blush deep red at the question. Out of nowhere, Tails immediately pulled the thought that Sonic sensed she was thinking of Aero, of course that probably wasn't true, but this brought a new fervor within her. She couldn't explain it to you, but Tails suddenly wanted to prove she was over her feelings for Aero, whether anyone knew that was her intention or not. Time was not wasted to this determined vixen anymore, for as Sonic was done snickering at his comment Tails stood from her spot and waded a little from Sonic. She slowly moved to a spot of the spring with her back to Sonic, who of course was intrigued by this. Tails reached for her bikini strap, undoing the knot and letting her top drop to the water below. Tails turned her head to view her lover's stare, to which Sonic was instantly entranced. (Wouldn't we all? BAD! *smack*)**

**Tails bent over on the small rock formation in front of her, leaning her damp twin appendages to the side for Sonic to view her rump. Sonic immediately took this opportunity to stand and undo his tie string on his trunks and waded over to his little lover, eyes fixated on the tempting sight before him.**

"**Well what are you waiting for? An invite?" Tails couldn't wait any longer. Her heat had taken over once again and now made her want her hedgehog lover to take her again. "Well how can I say no to that?" Sonic quipped loosening his shorts and stepping out of them, as well as gently slipping Tails' bottom piece to about her knees before she raised her right leg out of her suit. Sonic rubbed his member to erection, staring down at Tails damp opening, leaned in over his mate's back and whispered into her ear: "Are you ready for me?"**

**Tails was ready. She couldn't think of anything more she wanted right now, not that her heat would let her anyway. But even though this wouldn't occur to her until afterwards, Tails wasn't doing this for her love for Sonic, or even simple pleasure. This for how lonely Tails felt after Aero went away. She was so close to telling Aero how she felt for him, how she wanted him to be with her. But he left with Shade to seek out his fortune, a common reason for Aero as his greed was very strong… or he liked shiny things.**

**(Shiny-shiny! BAD! *smack*)**

**Tails unknowingly wanted Sonic to take her for that reason and that reason alone now, damn all consequences and feelings otherwise. Sonic placed himself at the angle to enter her, gently pushing his length to penetrate, the warm feelings of Tails' inner walls already greeting the intruder, making Sonic tremble in anticipation. Tails couldn't help but moan along with her Sonic, grinding herself closer to him… but then she caught whiff of a familiar smell on the wind, a smell she had not sensed in a long time…**

**Cherry blossom?**

"**GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORRRRRNING! MOBIUS!"**

**A gleam and a scream in the sky was all the alert to Sonic and Tails of the arrival of a friend they had not seen in years…**


End file.
